Henry Bowers goes psycho and burns down Bill's truck!!!
WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE. IT'S CENSORED, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SWEARING, DON'T READ!!! Henry: WHAT THE F***?!?! YOUR GONNA BEAT MY A** LIKE THAT?!?! GO KYS YOU N*****!!! Violette: Another day, another day of Henry going psycho over GTA 5... HENRY!!! Henry: WHAT THE F*** DO YOU WANT W****?!?! William: STOP HOGGING MY GODD*** XBOX AND GET OUT!!! Henry: NO B****!!! Bill: Henry you keep this up and your gonna get rock'd by Bill again! Henry: I TOLD THAT S***HEAD IF HE DID IT AGAIN, THEN I WILL SLIT HIS F***ING THROAT!!! Bill: You cuss again and I'm turning off the internet!!! Herny: DO IT B****!!! Bill: That's it jerk! (turns off internet) Violette: He deserved it! A huge shatter is audible through the house William: Oh my god... Henry what the hell was that?!?! Bill: What did you just do? Henry: (coming downstairs) YOU NEED TO STOP F***ING DOING THAT S*** YOU B****!!! Bill: What the hell did you break? Henry: I'M NOT TELLING YOU NOW!!! (goes outside) Violette: Oh my gosh... (goes outside) Henry where are you? William: HENRY GET OUT HERE OR IMMA THROW ROCKS AT YOUR SALTY A**!!! Violette: William shush!!! I don't want that neighbor to call the cops again!!! Henry: I'm f***ing tired of Bill and his motherf***ing a** ruining my life. Now he will get it... (pours lighter fluid on the truck) William: OH MY GOD!!! HENRY NO!!! Violette: HENRYYOUBETTERNOTBURNTHECARORIWILLKILLYOURA**!!! (fast talk) Henry: SHUT UP YOU S***S!!! HE'S GONNA PAY THE PRICE FOR THE S*** HE HAS DONE!!! Violette: HENRY NO THE CRAZY NEIGHBOR WILL GET US!!! Herny: TOO BAD MOTHERF***ERS!!! (turns on lighter) William: YOU WILL NOT DO THIS S***!!! (tries to take lighter, but Henry takes him down) Henry: I'M GONNA SLIT YOUR F***ING THROAT IF YOU STOP ME!!! Violette: HENRY NO!!! Herny: And you s***s better be F***ING LUCKY THIS ISN'T BETWEEN US OR I WOULD'VE BURN DOWN YOUR F***ING CAR TOO!!! William: Please... just stop... Violette: Oh my gosh Henry... Henry lights to truck on fire and pour more lighter fluid, causing the fire to get bigger Violette and William: HEN-F***ING-RY!!! Bill: (goes outside) WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING?!?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! Violette: OHMYGOSHCALLTHEFIREDEPARTMENTRIGHTF***INGNOW!!! (fast talk) William: YOU KNOW WHAT HENRY?!?! YOUR NOT INVITED TO OUR HOUSE ANYMORE CAUSE THIS IS JUST GHETTO!!! Violette: Henry!!! You... Why would you... Henry: I CAN'T STAND YOUR F***ING A** ANYMORE!!! YOU F***ING N*****!!! THIS IS WHAT IT COMES TO!!! Bill: WHY THE FRICK WOULD YOU BURN MY FRICKING CAR JERK?!?! Henry: BECAUSE YOUR FATA** ASKED FOR IT!!! Violette: HERNY!!! Henry: DON'T MESS WITH ME!!! William: AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!?! Herny: I'M F***ING OUT OF HERE!!! Violette: HENRY NO YOU CAN'T BE DONE!!! Herny: I DON'T CARE!!! AND I DON'T WANT YOU B****ES TO CALL THE COPS WITHIN 120 SECONDS!!! NOW START COUNTING FROM 120 TO 0 NOW!!! Everyone but Henry: 120, 119, 118, 117... Henry drives off, leaving the fire to burn Category:Fanfic